


Just Ask

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wants to take care of Teddy alone with Andy's help. It takes prodding to let Harry help too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask

Remus survives the war and Dora does not. He falls into a guilty depression where he takes care of Teddy in a small cottage left to him by Sirius while handing him over to Andromeda and going away when the full moon come. That leaves him with a grieving grandmother who sees the colours change in the toddler's hair and therefore only her daughter. She loves Teddy yet she can hardly stand to look at him sometimes . As Teddy gets older and starts toddling the strain is harder and clearer. 

"Remus, why don't I take Teddy around the full moon. I'm not working at the moment and that means you can relax."

"I can't ask you to do that, Harry. Teddy is my responsibility and I will do well by him."

"Of course you will. That is not even a question." Harry implores while putting a dinosaur toy in and out of Teddy's teach. "I just mean that the full moon is not easy and I can make it easier. Andromeda is struggling and I know you guys have some sort of weird secret pact but I can _help_."

Remus suddenly looks far older than Andromeda, though that is not by far, setting his bag of groceries on the table and turning on Harry.

"You just won a war. Everyone is hounding you. I asked you to be Godfather because I trusted you if I was not here but I am. You deserve more."

"Look me in the eye, Remus, and tell me that Sirius would not have taken me for a night a month, a weekend here and there even if my parents survived. Merlin, tell me you would have not done the same when you could. Look me in the eye and tell me that me doing that for Teddy would be weird to any other family."

"But we're not-"

"Yes, we are! We are just as normal as any other who lost someone in the war. Some parents go to therapy. Some have to work twelve hour shifts to make up wages. As it happens I'm going to take _my godson who I love_ for a few days to have _fun_ while you are transformed and padding about the house. Padding. You are not dangerous, Remus. You can talk about Dora's retirement settlement all you want but I know damn fine what Sirius left you. The potion is not a problem."

"There are limited brew-"

"HERMIONE CAN AND WILL. Merlin Remus just let me help you! Let me have the time I want and need with Teddy when it happens to help you." 

Teddy grumbles on Harry's lap and so the pair quieten and Harry hands over the toy fully. Teddy's hair turns blue and both Harry and Remus smile.

"You have given so much, Harry."

"Because I had to. Teddy is because I _want_ to. I have a whole room at 12 for him that you have seen. You will have to hold me back from spoiling him. Remus, this is not pity. This is uncle, godfather, and just because I love you so I love him too. Let me help."

Remus shifts from one foot to the other. He looks around his kitchen. "The moon is Saturday night. Perhaps you could pick him up on Friday night?"

"I'll take him to nursery on Monday. You can pick him up at two-thirty."

They share a smile. Three generations that have somehow become one melting pot. Teddy gurgles and smacks Harry over the head with his dinosaur.

"Before you leave tonight, perhaps you would like to share dinner?"

"I'll get a bib for Teddy."


End file.
